


Crepes

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [638]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: room-on-broom askedYour fave samesex shipgetting brunch?
Relationships: Brains/Scott Tracy
Series: prompt ficlets [638]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 9





	Crepes

It’s rare either of them get to be people.

Just getting downtime at the same time is a mission in itself. Then add getting off the island on top of that. On a weekend to boot seemed like asking for a miracle.

The thing was, IR was in the miracle business.

Brains senses a helping hand from space, sibling or code, he doesn’t much care. Because it’s a bright spring morning in Paris, a _Sunday_ morning, and nothing is on fire except the crepe suzette three tables over.

And across the table, Scott looks ten years younger relaxed in a light knit with a collared shirt underneat, hair combed out of its usual helmet-haired ruffle. He’s stirring his coffee slowly, savouring the aroma of a perfect extraction.

“You know, those pancakes look good,” he says, smiling at Brains across the table.

“ _Crepes_ ,” Brains corrects fondly, knowing from the Kansas drawl that Scott is fishing for a response.

Scott’s feet are out of his boots and into canvas sneakers he taps playfully against Brain’s loafer. “Still look delicious.”

Impulsively, Brains reaches across the table to grab Scott’s hand. Scott doesn’t flinch, never has. He just squeezes back. “Share?”

Scott’s laugh draws the attention of the waiter. “Like you never just steal what you want right off my plate.”

The waiter is smiling and Scott’s holding his hand, and its a springtime morning in Paris, and Brains has never been happier.


End file.
